A “Metal-Lens Antenna” was proposed by K. E. Koch, Proceedings of the I.R.E., (34) 11, pp. 816-828 (November 1946) but has not been used much since then. A variable focus “Zoom Antenna” was proposed by Julie E. Lawrance of the Air Force Research Lab and Christos Christodoulou of the University of New Mexico using a pair of the “Metal-Lens Antennas” proposed by K. E. Koch. Although this proposed “Zoom Antenna” does provide a variable focus feature, it is mechanically awkward and limited to small diameters for practical applications. Recently, the “Reflectarray” antenna concept has been developed which has a variable focus feature. This antenna is described in “Aperture Efficiency Analysis of Reflectarray Antennas”, Ang Yu, et al., Microwave and Optical Technology Letters, Vol. 52, No. 2, February 2010. This implementation is essentially a phased array of elements which are the approximate size of the wavelength and which cover the antenna aperture. In the case of large or even moderate size apertures, the number of elements is enormous. For large apertures at small wavelengths, the number of elements can easily reach into the hundreds of thousands or more. Each element must be individually programmed via a computer connection which is obviously a very complex, expensive and undesirable situation